enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Wikipedija:Konsenzus
Wikipedija funkcionira izgradnjom konsenzusa. Konsenzus je nerazdvojni dio wiki procesa. Osnovni proces funkcionira ovako: netko napravi promjenu na stranici, nakon čega svatko tko tu stranicu pročita donosi odluku hoće li stranicu ostaviti kakva jest ili će ju promijeniti. Tijekom vremena, svaka promjena koja ostane na stranici u nekom smislu ima jednoglasnu potporu zajednice (ili bar svakoga tko je stranicu pogledao). "Šutnja znači pristanak" najveća je mjera konsenzusa - netko načini promjenu kojoj nitko ne prigovara i nitko ju ne mijenja. Konsenzus je najčešće stvoren kao prirodan proizvod procesa uređivanja. Kada postoje razilaženja, ona se rješavaju pristojnim razgovorom i pregovorima, kojima se pritom pokušava dosegnuti konsenzus. Ako se koja vrsta konsenzusa događa često, zapisujemo ju kao smjernicu, kako bismo suradnicima uštedjeli vrijeme koje bi utrošili na raspravljanje jednih te istih principa unedogled. Uobičajeno se konsenzus oko sukoba postiže na stranicama za razgovor. U rijetkim situacijama kada to ne funkcionira, također je moguće koristiti procese razrješenja sukoba, koji su skrojeni za pomoć pri izgradnji konsenzusa kada uobičajena komunikacija na stranici za razgovor zapne. mini|desno|400px|Dijagram procesa konsenzusa na Wikipediji. Razborita izgradnja konsenzusa Konsenzus najbolje funkcionira kada svi uređivači pretpostave napor u dobroj namjeri, kako bi radili zajedno u preciznom i prikladnom opisu više pogledâ na zadanu temu. Teško je odrediti što točno čini razuman ili racionalan stav. Dobri uređivači priznaju da stavovi koji se suprotstavljaju njihovima mogu biti prihvatljivi. Ali tvrdoglavo inzistiranje na ekscentričnom stavu, uz protivljenje prihvaćanju drugih pogleda, koje su prikazane iz dobre namjere, Wikipedijinom praksom konsenzusa nije opravdano. (Uočite da u rijetkim slučajevima kada se za "ekscentričan" stav ispostavi da ima vrijednost, konsenzus se može promijeniti). Čak i ako se čini da je uređivačev doprinos pristran, zapamtite da su njegove promjene vjerojatno nastale u dobroj namjeri, iz iskrene želje za poboljšanjem članka. Uređivači moraju, u gotovo svim situacijama, pretpostaviti dobru namjeru i moraju uvijek ostati pristojni. Konsenzus se može promijeniti Jednom kad je ustanovljen, konsenzus nije nepromjenjiv. Za zajednicu je promjena mišljenja opravdana, katkad i neophodna. Manja skupina uređivača može postići konsenzus o jednom članku, ali kada taj članak na sebe svrne veću pozornost, članovi većeg dijela interesne zajednice mogu se s njime ne složiti, time mijenjajući konsenzus. Prvotna skupina ne bi trebala zaustavljati daljnje promjene na temelju činjenice da je odluka već bila donijeta. To ne znači da Wikipedija ignorira presedan; na primjer, uređivači ne bi trebali stalno nominirati jedan te isti članak kao izabrani članak (članak koji se kao izdvojen pojavljuje na glavnoj stranici) sve dok ne postignu željeni rezultat. No o predmetu o kojemu je u prošlosti već bilo odlučeno, može se uvijek ponovo raspravljati, pogotovo ako postoje nove informacije koje treba uzeti u obzir. Uređivač koji misli da je odluka o konsenzusu zastarjela, može o tome upitati na odgovarajućoj stranici za razgovor, u Kafiću ili kroz zahtjev za komentar, kako bi vidio slažu li se ostali uređivači. Nijedan uređivač ne može jednostrano proglasiti promjenu konsenzusa. Stalna promjena priroda je sustava Wiki. Novi ljudi ga posjećuju iz dana u dan, i kroz nove informacije i nove ideje, možemo steći uvide koje prije nismo imali. Važno je postojanje načina osporavanja prethodnih odluka, bilo da su one postignute anketom ili konsenzusom. Stoga odluke u praksi nikad ne bi smjele biti "obvezujuće" u smislu da neka odluka ne bi jednom mogla biti povučena. "Ako ne da mama, pitaj tatu" S druge strane, vrlo je lako stvoriti privid promjene konsenzusa jednostavnim ponavljanjem upita i nadom da će druga, suosjećajnija skupina ljudi taj predmet razmotriti. No to je loš primjer promjene konsenzusa i protivan je načinu na koji Wikipedija funkcionira. Wikipedijine odluke ne temelje se na brojnosti ljudi koji su se pojavili i na određen način glasovali. One se zasnivaju na sustavu prihvatljivih razloga. Pokušaji promjene konsenzusa moraju biti utemeljeni na jasnom angažmanu s razlozima prije prethodnog konsenzusa - ne na jednostavnoj činjenici da se danas pojavilo više ljudi koji podržavaju stav A, a ne stav B. Dobar znak da niste pokazali promjenu u konsenzusu, nego samo promjenu u tome da su se pojavili drugi ljudi je ako se nitko ili malo ljudi koji su sudjelovali u prethodnoj raspravi uključi u novu. Upit za konsenzus na sasvim dugom "mjestu" ili odjeljenju Wikipedije, u nadi za nalaženjem veće potpore propalom prijedlogu s neodobravanjem se naziva "forumskom kupovinom". Bolje je naći najprikladniju stranicu za raspravljanje teme, i postaviti upit tamo i samo tamo. (To ne znači da ne svoj prijedlog ne smijete postaviti drugdje, ako vam je rečeno da ste za svoju temu izabrali pogrešnu stranicu.) Konsenzus u praksi Konsenzus ne znači svačije odobravanje ishoda; umjesto toga, on označava svačiji pristanak na prihvaćanje oshoda. Sljedeći opis konsenzusa razmatra razliku između konsenzusa i jednoglasnosti: (Izvor: http://mail.wikipedia.org/pipermail/wikien-l/2005-July/026513.html) U stvari, Wikipedijin standardan način djelovanja prilično je dobra ilustracija toga što on označava: mješavinu duž zajednice onih koji se većinom slažu, jednog dijela koji ne da se slaže, nego se, ne bez distance, "slaže radi neslaganja"; oni koji se ne slažu, ali predmetu ne daju znatan prioritet, oni koji se duboko ne slažu, ali priznaju da postoji stav zajednice i na toj razini ga poštuju, zatim tipovi koji su glasni i nedosljedni, i oni koji djeluju "izvan zakona". Imate li konsenzus, ako ne jednoglasnost, doznajete kada ga pokušate uspostaviti. Napomena: U sporovima, izraz konsenzus često se koristi u značenjima od stvarnog konsenzusa, preko vladavine većine do mog osobnog stava; nije neuobičajeno zateknuti dvije strane u "uređivačkom ratu" u kojemu se i jedna i druga tvrdi da posjeduje konsenzus za svoju verziju članka. Konsenzus nasuprot drugim pravilima Za uređivače koji rade na postizanju konsenzusa pretpostavlja se da traže konsenzus koji je dosljedan s konsenzusom o djelovanju na višoj razini - pogotovo nepristranom gledištu i pripisivanju. Tu i tamo, skupina uređivača može biti u stanju kroz upornost, brojnost i organiziranost, nadjačati dobrohotne uređivače i stvoriti nešto što se čini potporom inačici članka koja je činjenično neprecizna, klevetnička, pristrana, tj. daje preveliku važnost određenom stavu. To nije konsenzus. Preferirani način rješavanja problema je privlačenje pozornosti drugih uređivača pomoću rješavanja sukoba, kao npr. upit za drugo mišljenje, popunjavanje zahtjeva za komentar (na sporni članak), i zahtjev za posredovanje. Povećavanje skupine uređivača spriječit će isključivo oblikovanje članaka uređivača koji su njima zaokupljeni. U slučaju da se manja skupina uređivača nađe u položaju u kojemu su njihovi stavovi isključeni od strane veće skupine uređivača, vrijedi razmotriti mogućnost da su ovi drugi možda u krivu. Također vidi Wikipedija:Jednonamjenski korisnički račun radi uzimanja u obzir mogućnosti vezanih uz otvaranje korisničkih računa čiji se vlasnici odmah uključuju u jedan konkretan predmet. Konsenzus i nadvećina Iako je najvažniji dio izgradnje konsenzusa podrobna rasprava i uzimanje u obzir svih pitanja, često je za sve sudionike u raspravi teško doći do jednog zajedničkog zaključka. U radnjama kao što je zahtjev za pozornost admina, brisanje ili Wikipedija:Premještanje članaka, uspostavljanje konsenzusa može biti nezgrapno, jer u procesu sudjeluje više ljudi od broja koji je u stanju djelotvorno surađivati (vidi Dunbarov broj). Moguće je da su ovi procesi možda bili krivo oblikovani u smislu da nisu jasno mjereni. Kao rezultat je ponekad teško odrediti što u takvim slučajevima konsenzus jest. Kako bi to nadoknadili, korisnici prvo jednostavno provjere je li postignut kriterij nadvećine, i na tome prave pretpostavku prvog reda o tome koliko se stiglo blizu postizanja grubog konsenzusa. Propisno donošenje odluka na temelju brojanja glasova nije način na koji Wikipedia funkcionira (vidi Wikipedija nije većinska demokracija) i jednostavno brojanje glasova nikad ne bi smio biti ključan dio interpretacije rasprave. Kada se koriste ankete, one trebaju biti uzete kao proces 'isprobavanja' radi konsenzusa, radije nego samo postizanje konsenzusa. Usprkos tome, neki posrednici često korištenih wikipedijskih procesa naglašavaju važnost na proporciji uređivača koji se na određenoj razini oko čega slažu. Ovo pitanje je kontroverzno, i kada su u pitanju numeričke smjernice, konsenzusa nema. Uzevši to u obzir, spominjana brojnost koja je potrebna da bi se dostigla nadvećina kreće se između 60% i 80%, ovisno o odluci o kojoj se radi, s time da su važniji procesi skloni većim pragovima. Pogledajte stranice: Wikipedija:Premještanje članaka, Wikipedija:Članci predloženi za brisanje i Wikipedija:Administratori/Prijedlozi za administratore za više detalja o takvim podacima. Uočite kako brojevi nisu obvezujući za uređivače koji raspravu tumače, i da oni nikada ne bi smjeli biti jedina okolnost na temelju koje se donosi konačna odluka. Procjena i nahođenje neophodni su za utvrđivanje ispravne radnje i u svim slučajevima, sama rasprava važnija je od statistike. Iznimke Postoji nekoliko iznimki koje nadilaze odluke o konsenzusu na nekoj stranici. *m:Foundation Issues - zakladni predmeti koji polažu osnovne principe za sve wikipedijske projekte. Oni predstavljaju konsenzus među svim '''wikimedians'. *Objave Jimmyja Walesa, Odbora povjerenikâ, ili razvojnih programera, poglavito vezano uz autorska prava, pravne predmete, i opterećenost servera obično se smatra da imaju status službene politike Wikipedije. Vidi: en:Wikipedia:Policies and guidelines. *Za uredske radnje na određenom članku (kao što je označavanje ili zaštita), obično se smatra da nisu određene politikom nekog specifičnog projekta. *Za odluke o konsenzusu u pojedinim slučajevima ne očekuje se da će nadvladati konsenzus na višoj razini (kao što su pravila i smjernice vezane uz sadržaj: Wikipedija:Pripisivanje ili Wikipedija:Nepristrano gledište, iako takvi slučajevi konsenzusa mogu s vremenom dovesti do usklađivanja njihovog tumačenja. Napomena uporabi stranice za razgovor * Iako proces uspostave konsenzusa ne zahtijeva postavljanje na stranicu za razgovor, ono može biti korisno. Sažeci promjena su kratki i mogu biti krivo protumačeni. Objašnjenje promjene koju ste načinili može olakšati proces uspostavljanja konsenzusa. Postavljanje komentara prije uređivanja najbolji je način izbjegavanja nesporazuma. Ako niste sigurni u ispravnost promjene koju je netko drugi načinio, ostavite malo vremena koje biste im dali za postavljanje komentara. Također, kada razmatrate nastala uređivanja, svakako provjerite stranicu za razgovor kako biste vidjeli ima li otvorenih ili završenih rasprava o tematskom području u kojemu namjeravate napraviti promjenu. Ali jednom kada ste provjerili i doprinijeli raspravi, ne budite stidljivi - budite odvažni! Konsenzus